Will You Be My Valentine?
by RawrAndI
Summary: Blossom was asked out by a popular guy at school named Chase; her secret crush. Surprisingly enough, Bubbles and Buttercup are jealous of her! But when 3 familiar students show up they were shocked to know who it was. Read to find out! Chap. 6 now out!:D
1. Revenge

Story: Will you Be My Valentine?

Description: Blossom was asked out by Chase; her secret crush, to the Valentine prom dance next month. Surprisingly enough, Bubbles including Buttercup are jealous! But when 3 new students show up they were shocked to know who it was. Read to find out. Blossomxmy OC later Brick, BubblesxBoomer and ButtercupxButch.

Chapter 1: Revenge

(Blossoms POV)

I was still asleep till it was 6:30 in the morning. When suddenly, I heard a familiar giggle that woke me up. I opened my eyes to see Buttercup and Bubbles with a camera on their hands. With a flash, I rubbed my eyes and felt a watery feeling. I looked at my hands and saw that my sisters had written on my face with paint while I was sleeping! I quickly stood up to look in the mirror inside my bathroom. They wrote, "I love puppies!" which was in blue paint and I knew it was Bubbles and another one says, "I love motorcycles" which was Buttercup's cause it has green paint written on it. I turned on my bathroom sink to wash it off. When I finished, I glared at them while Buttercup and her snickered. A low growl rumble went deep inside my throat, and decided to just let it be, that's when the professor yelled for us to come downstairs. We were still on our pajamas. Mine was pink while bubbles are blue and buttercups are green. As fast as I could I quickly went inside my closet and took my school uniform out which was pink too. I just LOVE the color pink! I went downstairs and met the professor wearing his laboratory clothes. In about 5 seconds Bubbles was downstairs with Buttercup following her. They were in there uniforms, but there color is different than mine. (You already know what color uniform they have) They were looking at me with smiles on their faces. I glared at them causing the professor to wonder what's going on.

Professor: Why are you girls staring at each other like that?

Me: Because while I was sleeping they were painting on my face without me noticing until 6:30 in the morning!

Buttercup: Well it was revenge of what you did to us yesterday remember that time?

Bubbles: Yea Blossom don't you remember?

I quickly remembered what I did to them yesterday, which I almost quickly forgot.

~FLASHBACK~

We were in our cooking class baking cookies. We were partnered up with other people. I was partnered with a boy that I like named Chase. He has blondish brown hair and green eyes that makes your heart melt whenever you see them. He is very popular among the girls but doesn't take interest in them. Whenever they try to urge him to date them he just simply says no, but me I just wait for the right timing. Surprisingly enough, I'm not the only one that likes Chase, even my sisters too including Buttercup. Shocking isn't it. We went to take a seat on our table. Buttercup and Bubbles were partnered up with each other. They took a seat on the back of us. I could swear I could feel them glaring at me with envy in their eyes, but not only them, I could feel other girls glares at me too. I shook off the feeling when I suddenly heard an annoying irritated familiar voice at the corner of my table. Thanks for my super hearing. It was Princess with her highly rich clothing that was made out of gold. She was partnered with her so called BFF Stephanie which she prefers to call her Steph for short. I could hear them having a conversation having me to eavesdrop on them.

Princess: Why is HE partnered with that stupid nerd girl? I hate it when those Powerpuff buts get the upper hand.

I clenched my fist, but let it go before I could start a fight cause I don't want to be just like Buttercup on suspension for 1 week.

Steph: I don't know Princess. Stephanie answered her in a whisper.

Stephanie was a shy girl, her hair is up like a ponytail like mine, and she has blue eyes the color of the sky but lighter than bubbles and her hair was blackish like buttercups. Strangely enough, she never talks about Chase or anybody in her life. I guess she doesn't take interest in those kind of boys, but I can't believe she's best friends with that snotty little rich girl.

A hand touched my shoulder and I looked at Chase's eyes they were like autumn in the spring. I could easily melt in those eyes. I blushed and hid it staring out into space. I could have swore I saw him smirking.

Chase: Blossom?

I looked at him again and this time I didn't look away.

Me: Yes?

Chase: Why were you all staring at space like that a minute ago?

I didn't tell him that I was eavesdropping on Princess and Stephanie's conversation, but instead I told him this.

Me: Oh nothing, Just thinking about the Valentine Prom next month.

Chase: Has anyone asked you out yet?

I hesitated and said in a low whisper so he couldn't hear.

Me: no

Chase: hmm…?

Me: I said no

Chase: Really? He raised an eyebrow at me then he said something that made my face even hotter.

"Well that's too bad, guys out there are just too stupid to realize a beautiful girl like you", he whispered into my ear. I could feel the heat rose up to my face. I saw my sisters looking at me with anger in their eyes. I didn't know they were listening in to our conversation. When finally Chase said something that made my face even redder than before. "Since other guys didn't ask you out on the prom next month, why don't I go with you instead?" he whispered in my ear again. Then I heard a chair that tumbled down behind me and saw Bubbles standing up and left running with tears in her eyes, but Buttercup just glared at me while clenching her fists and was ready to fight when suddenly Princess stood up and told Buttercup What the hell happened to Bubbles that made her run away like that. Buttercup looked at her with anger and sadness in her eyes and just simply told her," Chase just asked her out to go with him to the prom next month." Princess looked at her in a millisecond and turned to look at me. She had tears in her eyes just like Bubbles mixed with anger just like Buttercup. I could even hear other gasps from other students. Chase then said, "Is that a yes?" not realizing the action happening behind him. I never even knew Chase liked me before. True I rarely see him look at me whenever I walk right pass him and go to the next class. He waited for my answer and finally I looked at him while I was deep in my thought and said "yes" like I was in a movie while he was the prince and I was a princess locked away in a tower which my sisters and Princess were teaming up cause they knew Chase liked me and they got jealous because of that, but when he finally released me from the horrible tower I hugged him and he asked something I wish that'll happen in the future. "Will you marry me?" Suddenly, someone snapped their fingers in front of my face while I was back from reality on my flashback. I will always remember that time Chase asked me out.

"So do you?" Buttercup asked me. I nodded with a smile on my face. She looked at me anger in her eyes but much more devious.

Buttercup: Maybe I should've done other revenge that I could do to you instead of simply just put paint on your face, she said grinning. I gulped and looked at Bubbles. She was looking at me with jealousy in her eyes but not anger. She just sighed and told me, "If you like him so much why don't you just go with him I don't care". I wasn't shocked at this cause I knew Bubble was the sweetest kind of girl you would have and she was the best sister I have so far other than my stupid sister Buttercup. I felt bad for Bubbles she didn't get asked out by Chase whom she liked since Kindergarten. While other guys asked her out she just said no because she was waiting for Chase to do it instead. Buttercup yelled at her, "What? After all she did to us and now the guy we all have a crush on is now going out to the prom with her?". Bubbles just simply nodded at her and looked at me wearing a sad/happy smile. I smiled back. Buttercup screamed," I had enough with this shit!" She took off outside leaving her breakfast on the table untouched. I came up to Bubbles and hugged her tightly than ever while I whispered, "Thank you". She turned around to face me and just smiled her bubbly smile and told me, "No problem Blossom after all he's the one interested in you but not me" with a worried tone in her voice. "I'm so sorry Bubbles" I said to her. "Don't worry its fine other guys might be out there for me I just know it", with a hint of joy in her voice. "All right" We finished our breakfast and said our goodbyes to the professor; we finally went outside and took off after Buttercup. We went in our classroom and took our seat. I was between Buttercup and Bubbles. Buttercup didn't look at me when I came in, but instead talked to one of her friends beside her. I sighed and just sat down. Chase wasn't in the same subject as mine because I was in Algebra class while he was in Chemistry, but soon I'll meet up to him when I get to my 3rd period which was Social Studies. I just sat at my seat while I looked at my sisters. Bubbles were talking to her friends while Buttercup did the same. Suddenly, our teacher named came in and told us that 3 new students were coming in our class. I looked at the door that opened and my eyes went wide when I looked at 3 boys that were familiar in the past. Buttercup, Bubbles, and I did a low gasp. I met a pair of red crimson eyes, Buttercup met a forest green one, and Bubbles met cobalt ones.

This is THE 1st time I made a story here in fanfiction. :S I don't think this will get so much reviews, oh well so much for doing this :P I'll just go ahead and do the next chapter soon. I just love making fan made up stories! ^_^ even though theyre not that popular. :)


	2. Past long forgotten

Title: Will you be my Valentine?

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the PPG or the RRB! X)

Chapter 2 now here! :D

Chapter 2: Past almost forgotten…

(Bubbles POV)

The moment our teacher, Cammie, told us that there will be new students in our class. I was surprised to know who it was. The 1st one that met my gaze was a boy that had a similar uniform as ours (boy uniforms) but darkish blue and he has cobalt blue eyes like the color of the deep blue sea. The other 2 had similar uniforms as him but different colors. The one with forest green eyes that look like the color of the deep green dark forest has dark green colored uniform while the other one that has crimson red eyes that looked like the color of dark red blood have dark red uniform.

I think their names were Boomer (blue), Butch (green), Brick (red). Yea that's it. I wonder why there even here? I looked at my sisters and they were shocked to see them.

Teacher: Ok boys, Can you tell us your names?

Boomer: Boomer. He pointed to himself

Butch: Butch. He did the same as his other brother did.

Brick: And my name is Brick Jojo. He pointed to himself too.

Together: And we are-!

Me and my sisters: The RowdyRuff Boys! We already know!

Brick: Yea how did you know-? Hold up… you guys are the Powerpuff dimwits that defeated us 7 years ago.

Blossom snickered and told them, "took you long enough". Suddenly, Buttercup sprang out of her seat and said, "Im itching for a fight, how about you guys?" she looked at us like shes dying to kill someone right now. I guess shes still not over with Blossom cause of yesterday.

Teacher: Stop Buttercup and sit down before I put you in a 2 week suspension!

She plopped down on her seat and crossed her arms while glaring at the boys. They grinned.

Teacher: Why don't you guys take a seat behind the girls. *She said pointing at us* Brick you go behind Blossom, Butch behind Buttercup and Boomer behind Bubbles.

Buttercup started to protest but threatened her by putting her on parent conferences, 1 month of detention, and 3 week of suspension. Wow good thing Im not her :P

When Butch went past Buttercup a low growl rumble went deep inside her throat, but all Blossom did when Brick past her, looked the other way towards the window. Thinking of David perhaps? And all I did was took out a random book in my desk and read it. I still couldn't believe there here after all they did to us 7 years ago, which I almost forgot about. The boys back then were bullies that are looking for a challenge, but now there features changed to a cute hot boy teens. Wait….a cute hot boy teenagers…forget I said that. I could tell that girls in our class are taking a liking to them. Suddenly, my super hearing picked up a conversation from the corner of the room.

It was Katelyn, she is very popular and she has the group called, "The Popular Group" (Idk what to call her group). Anyways heres what she said.

Katelyn: isn't that guy with a red shirt on looks kinda-

"Cute?", a girl named Binah, beside her said.

Katelyn: No…Hot

Binah: but I like the green one he looks like a bad boy

Katelyn: yea and maybe that blue one looks cute 2

Binah just giggled and Katelyn giggled along with her. God, I hate their giggles I thought. That's when a big roll of paper was passed down from behind me. I opened it up and found out it was Boomers.

~Hey did you heard what the girls in the corner of the room just said? ~

I wrote down, ~Yea why? You deaf?~

I tossed it back at him and picked up my book that I put upside down on my desk and began reading. The paper that I gave back to him was now on my desk again. I did a low sigh put my book down again and opened it up.

~D: I am not deaf! I just want to know if you heard it so that I could know what their names are…They look kind of cute… Im sure my brothers think so too~

I rolled my eyes and wrote ~Why? I hate those girls all they thought about are there popularity and stupid stuff they do that I'm not even interested of~

I tossed the paper back at him angrily and it hit the top of his head really hard which he replied with an 'ouch'. Does a big roll of paper really hurt that much? I turned around and looked at him. Girls were giggling behind him and then he turned red as a beet. He looked at his brothers, Brick and Butch were smirking at him then turned around to face the girls and winked. They look like they fainted and their eyes went all dreamy with hearts all over them. I almost choked and gagged when I saw them. I turned around while rolling my eyes and read my book again. Blossom was still looking at the window all spaced out while Buttercup looked like she was going to explode. I still cant believe they came to this school and I cant get that question out of my mind. Another roll of paper came from behind me. I turned around again and looked at Boomer really angry. He pointed to the paper he tossed at me while whispering 'read it'. I opened it, almost tearing it up.

~Hey pls pls can you tell me those girls names their phone numbers addresses etc. I'm kinda taking a liking to them now :3~

My head went bright red with anger and turned around to face him while looking at his deep sea eyes. He really does look cute I thought. No No No hes not cute nor handsome or anything like that I kept telling myself over and over again. I shook it off and yelled at him, "Why cant you tell them yourself!". That was kind of unexpected of me to do, everyone thinks Im the sweetest kind of person they know but what they don't know is that I could get berserk and do stuff that I don't usually do. His brothers and him were shocked even my sisters. Buttercup was looking at me to see if im going to start a fight, but all I did was picked up the paper Boomer threw at me and walked over to the nearest trash can so that I could tear it to pieces.

Teacher: Bubbles Utonium! Get back to your seat right now! you know better than that!

I walked over to my seat and sat down not looking at him behind me. When Algebra class was finished, I was the last one left behind and the worst of it was that I was alone with him. I finished packing up my stuff and was ready to leave when suddenly a figure was right in front of me. I looked at my shoes not meeting his gaze and was about to push right past him when he said,

Boomer: No need to be jealous Bubbles after all you're my favorite out of all of them.

I was shocked and I blushed still not looking at him. Why was I freakin' blushing Hes the enemy here! I told myself. I was going to protest that Im not jealous of him when he held out his hand and put my chin up towards him. Still not looking at him he did something that made me blush even more. He brushed his lips to mine softly and when I was about to meet his deep sea blue eyes he was gone…

Eeep! Sorry this took long. X) This story is kind of good and my friends even think its super cute… well the 1st chapter not the 2nd one YET. Tell me what you think on the reviews and Im still going to be doing the 3rd chapter of the story starring Buttercups POV. I don't know why but I feel good today! ^_^


	3. A Challenge!

Chapter 3: A Challenge!

Special guests: My friends OC (I wont tell you there real names) Crystal, Alex and Sara! :D

Thanx 4 the reviews on the last chapter I made. ^_^ I even realized a mistake on Chapter 2. If u read the sentence Thinking of David perhaps? on Bubbles POV. It was supposed to be Thinking of Chase perhaps? Because I was reading a romancy actiony kind of book that had a name David in it. Somehow, I didnt like him, but his name came out of nowhere on my 2nd chapter. Sorry for keeping you, and now on to the story! :)

* * *

(Buttercup's POV)

I can't believe their going to attend this fucking school! Especially that stupid boy with messy jet black hair and forest green eyes, hangs out with those bitchy popular girls saying he owns a Lamborghini while he winks at them seductively. (Wow one long sentence) Ugh! I hate his guts! XP

I was on my way to Physics class from the gym. As I went in, I thought my head was going to explode. Over next to my best friends, Crystal, Alex, and Sara are giggling with a dude that has muscular arms, wears a deep green sweat shirt, jet black hair and forest green eyes. Guess who it is? It was Butch the criminal (weird name I came up with…) I stomped my way over to them. Alex was laughing loudly when suddenly she spotted me and immediately stopped laughing so did my other best friends. Butch turned around and looked at me frowning, then Crystal said, "Hey BC have you met Butch before?" I nodded and crossed my arms glaring at them.

Alex: He is SO funny BC, you should listen to one of his jokes! *ignoring my death glare while she giggled and Butch just smiled which made me roll me eyes*

Sara: Yeah BC AND…*Sara stood up, walked over to me and whispered in my ear* He's cute too, kind of like a bad boy way. Butch smirked. I'm guessing he heard.

I looked at her with anger in my eyes, but she just looked at me all dreamy eyed. I scoffed and stared at Crystal and Alex. They seem to be thinking the same thing. Grr! My friends having a crush on my enemy! Oh he's so going to pay for this! I thought angrily. I walked over to him, his smile disappeared, but he left a grin. I pointed to his chest and yelled, "I challenge you Butch Jojo!" My friends gasped but Sara just gulped and looked at my direction. I ignored her worry eyes and looked straight into Butch's forest green eyes. He stared at me then smirked saying, "Sure". I smirked back and took a step back facing my friends.

Me: I need you guys to decide on which sport I'm going to play against him.

Crystal: Dodge ball?

I thought about it then shook my head.

Me: Nah. Too easy

Alex: I know! *I looked at her* How about volleyball?

Butch made a gagging sound, I sighed and told her, "No Volleyball is a girls game and Butch here aint a girl, isn't that right Butchie boy?

He looked at me angrily and yelled, "Hey! I'm not a girl got that!

Me: err right *I said rolling my eyes*

Sara shot out her hand and screamed, "How about basketball?

I thought about it and a grin creeped up to my face. I nodded at her and said, "Good thinking Sara". She just nodded back and smiled.

Butch: So what's the catch?

Me: Huh?

Butch: I aint playing if there's no catch

I stared at him and he just stared back smiling.

Butch: I know, I heard there's going to be a Valentine's dance next month.

I shuddered at the thought of wearing a dress at the prom, but I sighed deeply and said, "Yeah, what about it?"

His smile grew even wider. Uh oh I don't like where this is going I thought.

Butch: So if I win I pick either your friends or… * He looked at me* maybe even you to come to the prom dance with me, but you have to wear a dress though. *His eyes twinkled and I muttered under my breath," Perv"*

Me: and If I win?

He thought about it and frowned.

Butch: Then you can do whatever you want with me.

Me: Deal *I took out my hand and he took out his and we shook our hands together, but I felt a shock that traveled up to my spine. I shook off the feeling and looked at him.*

Crystal: Okay! Let the game begin! *she held a basketball on her hands, but suddenly it was gone* what the… *She looked at my direction and I shrugged, but what I saw was that Butch cheating his way through the game! He leaped and dunked the ball right inside the basket.*

Me: Hey Cheater!

He looked at me and snickered while crossing his arms coolly.

Butch: Fuck the rules. Let's just do this.

I grinned then he passed the ball over to me. Since PE lasts for only 1 hr. We played basketball for 55 min. As we played, I was down one point. I cursed and panted as I held the ball on my right hand. I began dribbling the ball and shot it into my basket.

Me: Score!

Crystal: Ok BC! You only need two more points if you want to beat Butch!

Speaking of that trouble maker, Where is he? I thought. I looked all around for him. Wait… why am I even looking for that stupid guy. It's his fault he's gonna lose. I smirked of the thought of winning.

Butch: Why are you all smirking like that BC?

I stopped and glared at him.

Me: First of all, it's none of your business and second, Where the hell were you?

He took a sip on his bottled water.

Butch: I didn't know you cared BC *he said smiling*

Me: Ugh! Shut up Butch! Just tell me where you went already!

Butch: Umm…let's see… I was playing basketball against you and then…. I have no idea…

My anger began rising up, and I couldn't take it anymore. I threw the ball at his face which he caught without flinching. He looked at me surprised.

Me: Enough! Talk is cheap, let's do this!

Butch: Heh, This is gonna be fun (Déjà vu right?)

He dribbled the ball over to his side of the court, faster than he ever did, but he wasn't that fast enough. When he leaped to dunk the ball into his basket. I jumped and blocked it off. As soon as I did that, I stole the ball from him and smirked as I head over to my side. I looked at Crystal as she mouthed the words and held out her stop watch, "10 more seconds left BC!" I nodded at her then dunked the ball right into the basket.

My BFF's: Score BC! *they yelled*

I dropped down from the basket following with an "oof" sound. I blushed furiously. Im on top of Butch I thought to myself. He looked at me and I looked at him back. Somehow, the world around me stopped. I didn't even hear Crystal when she yelled that I only have 5 seconds left so that I could win. Shit I thought. What's happening? I leaned over to his face and he picked his face up to mine. Our lips were only an inch apart. When suddenly, Alex blew the whistle saying its time to go. Damn it I thought So much for almost winning. I sighed a relief and stared at his forest green eyes again. My heart was beating wildly. What the fuck is wrong with me. I finally realized our lips were only half an inch apart. The adrenaline in my body came back. I clenched my right fist then punched his stomach with all my might.

Butch: Ow BC *He rubbed his stomach*

I smirked then stood up.

Crystal: Hey BC!

I looked at her, Butch finally picked himself up beside me still rubbing his stomach. That's what you get if you mess with me I thought.

Alex: Aww... It was a tie I was so looking forward seeing you in a dress BC. *she said with a look of disappointment on her face* I just rolled my eyes at her and tilt my head over to Sara.

Me: So how many?

Sara: 30-30

30 out of 30 I thought angrily. Damn it damn it.

Sara: You know, you could've won if you guys stopped what you were doing earlier *she said smirking at me and Butch*

Crystal: Yeaaa BC what were you guys doing anyways? *she said raising an eyebrow*

Me: uhhh….

Butch: That was just an accident

He said huskily while holding his hands together on the back of his head.

Alex: Yea right Butch

Me: Ok Ok we tied right? *I told her trying to change the subject*

Sara: Yep!

Suddenly the bell rang, finally lunch time I thought. I picked up my stuff and headed for the door with my friends crowding all over me.

Crystal: Good Job BC!

I smiled at her.

Me: But its too bad we tied up

Sara: Aww… wait hold up… Where's Alex?

Seconds later Alex came back running enthusiastically.

Me: What happened to you?

Alex: I finally got Butch's number!

My heart stopped beating for a second.

Crystal: Uhh… BC?

Me: Huh? What?

Sara: Ooooh BC you jealous?

I glared at her.

Me: Shut up Sara

Sara: Fine, don't tell me * she said while crossing her arms*

Alex: Is that true? I didn't know… You know I could—

I hold her off, holding my hand up to shut her up, but still… am I really jealous of Butch?...Ugh! Whatever, I'll have to discuss this over with my sisters at lunch. I really need to know what they're doing here. I took off with my friends, but I just got a feeling someone's watching me behind my back.

* * *

This took longer than I expected I think… The next Chapter will be Blossoms Point of View (POV) :D I cant wait to discuss this with my friends. The idea that Buttercup was leaning on top of Butch was my friends idea. Her OC is called Alex, some of it is from my other friend and her OC is called Crystal, but the other OC named Sara didnt do anything but she helped me come up with the name Sara for BC's 3rd Bff. Thanks to my friends for coming up to the idea of the 3 other characters name! :D The story was made by me, **Andie143lovesanime. **I just made an account on deviantart in the same name as this one. Im thinking of posting my stories there. Oh well... Thanx for reading his chapter everybody and tell me what you think on the reviews! ^_^ see ya later! :)


	4. Jealousy

**Im So Sorry I didn't update sooner or later! :S I just had a rough time at school... well to make it up to you I finally made the 4th Chapter! :D happy now? lol This took time for me to finish up. Hope you like it though! ^_^ Ok ready...get...set...read! :3 **

* * *

Chapter 4: Jealousy

(Blossom's POV)

Why are they even here? I thought to myself. My life is turning upside down now because of them!

I came to my locker to get the stuff I needed for the next period but someone was leaning on it. I looked at him then smiled. "Chase?" I asked confused. Chase looked at me and smiled back.

Chase: Hey Blos

Me: What are you doing here?

Chase: Oh nothing, just c—

He was then cut off but the sound of some girl squealing really loud behind me. I turned around and blushed a little. Brick was leaning against someone else's locker, sitting down, while his shirt was halfly unbuttoned showing his muscles and abs. Girls crowded all over him like he was some kind of famous rock star.

"He looks so HOT!" someone in the crowd yelled. "I know right?" some girl replied back at her as she took out her phone and took a quick pic of Brick. I can't help, but feel sorry for him for some unknown reason, but him in that kind of situation, make him look kinda….cute I thought. Wait…why do I feel sorry for Brick and thinks he's all cute, that jerk can take care of himself I thought angrily now.

I looked at him in disbelief and then when he noticed me doing that, he forgot all the girls crowding around him, when suddenly he winked at me. I blushed again and hid it by facing the other way. Chase saw this, then placed his hand on my shoulder. I turned around to look at him. "Is that guy bothering you Blos?" Chase asked me with a protective tone in his voice.

I smiled at that and told him, "No it's all right Chase". He looked at me so unsure about what I just said, but then I finally found myself looking at his eyes again. Those green eyes are like autumn in the spring, like that poem I used to read about in a novel. We looked at each other for a moment until the bell rang. I came back from reality and noticed that I was going to be late for my next period. Since Chase and I are going together, he took out his hand waiting for my hand to take his. I blushed, but gladly took it. We held our hands happily while we went to our next class ignoring some envy looking glares from the girls.

(A/N: My 1st time making the guys POV)

(Bricks POV)

I looked at those two looking at each other's eyes. I feel so disgusted when people do that, but something on the pit of my stomach doesn't felt so good. Hmmm….maybe I was hungry. Suddenly, the bell rang causing the girls around me to groan, but they still wouldn't leave!

I was about to stand up and pass my way through when my savior, my green eyed brother, Butch saves the day. "All right, all right, breaks over guys! Bricky here needs to go to his next class." Butch told them. "Aww…but Butchie" some girl answered sadly. Butch just smirked at his new nickname, but just said, "You guys better go, Brick here needs some space." All the girls just sighed and left, but I sigh a relief. Butch then offered me his hand. I took it then stood up, dusting off my shirt. "Whoa, those girls took a lot out of you Brick" he chuckled while looking at my shirt. I ignored him and grabbed my stuff in my locker. "What? No thank you Butch? Or I owe you one or you're the best brother that no one could possibly ever have? He told me a little angrily.

I looked at him and said nothing. "Fine, be that way, next time when you're in a tight situation like this, don't come running back to me saving your ass again you got that Brick?" he said to me like it was a promise. "Don't worry Butch, I won't" I finally told him while snickering. "Humph, whatever" he said angrier. "If you need me I'll be in the gym hoping to get a good challenge from butters. (A/N: which she basically did.)

"Ok try not to get in trouble" I told him cautiously, but it was too late, he was already gone. "Dumb ass, who cares if he gets in trouble anyways" I told myself. I was about to leave when I stole one last glance at Blossom. I found her and her maybe boyfriend was holding their hands all the way to class. Suddenly, the feeling in my stomach came back. No, it can't be…, I can't be jealous of that guy holding _my_ Blossom's hand…D-did I just think what I think I just said. I just called my blossom _my_. Crap there it goes again! I tried to shrug off the feeling and went to class like nothing ever happened, but I still can't get rid of it.

(Back to Blossoms POV)

I went inside my class with Chase, still holding our hands together. I can't help but blush a little at this while on the way. When we came in, the glares at the girls were like daggers sent to me. I took a seat on our table which had three empty seats, the other two were already taken by me and Chase, but the other one was not. I took the middle seat and he took the seat right beside me. "All right, class is about to begin" our teacher named rose said. That's when a guy with crimson red eyes and auburn hair came in. "Sorry I was late", Brick told her. "I just had some trouble on the way", he snickered.

I remembered what Brick meant by having trouble in the way. I blushed at that thought and then cursed. Blossom stop blushing, he's the enemy! I thought to myself angrily, besides I already have a boyfriend, but wait…does that mean I want to start a relationship with Brick? Ugh! Whatever! What am I even thinking, doing something like that? I thought again. "Umm…Brick your shirt is dressed inappropriately. Please put it back on," the teacher suddenly told him while rolling her eyes.

A tint of blush appeared on his face and started to button back his shirt the way it was. I heard a few groans and awws from the girls in our class. "Please be quiet," the teacher told them. "Ok Brick, you go sit next to Blossom over there" she said while pointing at the empty seat beside me. I hold my breath when he looked at me and winked again. Why can't he just freakin' stop winking at me! And I still can't believe Im blushing to myself! Ugh! He's so stupid! I thought fiercely. He had his backpack hanging on his right shoulder, then set it down right next to his desk, once he sat down right next to me. I tried to ignore him and focused on the lesson the teacher was teaching us. That's when someone threw an eraser at me. I turned around to the person who did it.

"What do you want Brick?" I whispered to him irritated while growling hoping the teacher didn't hear me.

Brick: I just want to see that pretty face of yours.

My face flushed, did he really mean it? Wait… he's just flirting at you Blossom, get over it I thought. Chase overheard him and wrapped his arm around my shoulders making me embarrassed.

Chase: Just so you know, Blossom is going out to the dance with me, so stop flirting with her.

Brick frowned at this but a grin came up on his face and glared at Chase viciously. Uh Oh I thought. This is not good. The surprising thing was that, I think that Brick is jealous of me being with Chase and I finally just realized that. A smile came up at the corner of my lips. Stop smiling my conscience told me. I stopped and look at those two still glaring at each other. I sighed and thought why does this keeps happening to me.

Brick: Chill out dude, I just want to tell her something.

Chase still glared at him then at me.

Chase: Fine

Brick leaned over to my ear and whispered letting me smell his cinnamon breath, "You look cute whenever you blush at me, it's obvious that you like me". I clenched my fist and blushed furiously which made my face turn a lil red. Stop blushing already! I thought desperately and angrily at the same time. Brick smirked at this, but Chase saw me clenching my fist and looked at Brick ready to somewhat going to fight.

Chase: What did you tell her?

Brick: Oh nothing ask her

Chase looked at me. I don't want them to fight and besides Brick is much stronger than him because he has super powers like me. I don't want him getting hurt.

Me: Its nothing Chase…

Chase's face softened a little but he said, "Fine, don't tell me." I felt bad telling him that and I didn't want this to happen. Chase turned away and looked at the window deep in thought while surprisingly Brick turned back to his studies and began taking notes on his notebook while the teacher was still teaching. I sighed a relief. At least that was over I told myself, as my head started to cool down a little. Soon enough, I took notes too, hoping to forget the action that just happened earlier. All of a sudden the bell rang. Thank God! I thought happily. I picked up my stuff and was about to leave when Chase grabbed my hand which made me to turn around to look at him. Bad idea. It wasn't him, it was Brick. I thought Chase was waiting for me but instead he was gone already including all the other students in our class leaving me and Brick behind.

Where is he I thought desperately. I was against the wall when suddenly Brick was leaning over to my face with our lips only 5 inch apart from each other causing me to stare at his red eyes for a moment and smelling his cinnaminy breath while he spoke.

Brick: Say Blos, since your so called boyfriend ditched you, why don't you go out with me instead?

Me: No way Brick!

I tried to yank my hand off, but he gripped more tightly causing my hands to go numb.

Brick: Then I'll make you change your mind.

He gripped my shoulders causing my hand to go free, but just I was about to escape. His lips smashed against mine causing me to look at him in shock. Then I found myself kissing back. No, this wasn't supposed to happen…We were long time enemies I thought but the memories of him doing bad things were long gone as if they didn't happen. The kiss wasn't all that bad. In fact, it was shivery and sweet. His tongue then slid inside my mouth giving him permission to come in. I shut my eyes. This felt so wrong, but yet so right and Brick was such a good kisser.

His hands were around my waist while mine was around his neck. The kiss went even deeper. His breath and the kiss tastes like chocolate mocha coffee not cinnamon flavored. Did he just drank coffee in the morning? I thought but it didn't matter because I just love the taste of coffee in the morning even though it wasn't even early in the morning yet. After about 1 or 4 minutes or so, our lip lock was then interrupted by the sound of the door opening. Brick stopped kissing me and glared at the person wishing he hadn't done that. The truth was, I didn't want it to stop, but when I looked at the figure that just came in. I held my breath and stared at him sorrowfully because the person over there standing hatefully at me and Brick was—

Me: Chase?

* * *

**Oooooh a cliff hanger...lol btw some parts in the end was made up from a friend of mine. I can't tell you her name though... but do you remember BC's best friend named Alex?, well that's her OC. That's the only thing I could tell you sadly -_-' Again! srry If this chapter is maybe a little too long or maybe not that good and I was planning on posting this on Valentine's day, but I was caught by doing busy stuff. You'll see Chapter 5 soon enough! IF I could make it...oh well,:) R&R! ^_^ and Happy late Valentine's day! :3 **


	5. Forgive and Forget?

**Hmm...how many weeks has it been 2 or 3 weeks? Well...whatever today Imma celebrate cuz I just finished this story and got all A's on my grades! ^_^ Yippee! Gina-chan, Ali-chan, (not their real names just code names) and I will like to thank you for the reviews and for all the people that reviewed! :D Especially for the people that kept me smiling, laughing, and encourage me to continue this story like She-Pirates kick-BUTT, InuKikfan4ever, (now Im really lazy to put all the peoples name in here cuz It's like 10:37 p.m. right now), and ALL the people that reviewed! :D I still appreciate it though ^_^ and sorry if I kept you guys waiting for the next chapter. I just got writer's block from all the school activities and exams I gotta do. Whoop! I'm keeping you guys too long, so happy reading everybody! :) **

* * *

Chapter 5: Forgive and Forget?

Title: Will You Be My Valentine?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything….but I wish I did though…

(Blossom's POV)

Me: Chase?

I looked at him when another came right behind him.

"And Bubbles?" (A/N: Didn't see that coming did ya? )

(Bubbles POV)

Before I met up with Chase. I was organizing my stuff in my locker when suddenly my Algebra text book suddenly stumbled out of it, but when I was about to pick it up. A familiar looking figure came out of nowhere and gave it back to me. I looked at the person and asked him, "Chase?" He smiled and his blonde brownish hair was glowing at the lights on the ceiling. I hold my breath and realized I still have a crush on him but…he's Blossom's now. Where was the sound of my heart beating faster or whenever I get nervous around him? But when I saw him, the only thing that came out of my mind was…Boomer. Why am I even hoping it was him anyways? I guess that kiss he gave me still triggered in my mind…My thoughts were then interrupted when Chase cleared his throat as he still held out my book. I gladly thanked him and put it back in to my locker.

I glanced back at him and asked where Blossom was as I closed my locker tight.

"Oh, she's still back inside the classroom, I was just getting a quick drink of water when I suddenly heard a loud thump and noticed you dropped your text book out of your locker and so I decided to help you out a bit"

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"So who's she left with?"

"Hmm…the last time I checked I left her with…Brick"

His eyes turned to anger and ran off back in to the hallways. Chase could be a little stupid sometimes, but other girls think that's cute…even me once. I snapped out from my thoughts and decided to follow him. Once we reached our destination, we heard weird noises coming from behind the door. Chase quietly opened it and found Brick and Blossom kissing! The two kissers quickly broke apart when they spotted us as they tried to catch their breaths. Blossom's face looked back at Chase sorrowfully.

"Chase?"

I suddenly make an appearance right behind him.

"And Bubbles?"

"Hey Blos…" I told her sadly because of what happened with the events that she just did earlier.

"I came back for you Blos when I promised we'll eat lunch together and now I found out you were kissing him!" he yelled at her a little as I noticed Blossom jump from his reaction.

"Chase! It's not what you think-"

"I know what you're doing…Your leaving me for him that's what!"

"Chase I swear it was a mistake I-"

Brick cut her off when he spoke, "She's right dude, I forced her to kiss me.

Wait…since when did Brick tried being honest? Chase then stared at Brick furiously as he clenched his fist during the process.

"Why you little"

I never saw this side of Chase before, I guess he's overly protected over Blossom. I smiled a little, but soon it didn't last when in a matter of seconds Brick tried to punch his chest. Surprisingly, he dodges it as he jumped to the side. Since when did Chase learn how to dodge like that so quickly? (A/N: You'll know later as we go on ;))Blossom was amazed too.

"What the- How'd you dodge my attack?" Brick questioned him curiously, surprised by his action. Chase just smirked and answered, "I learned it from someone I knew way back, but Brick wasn't impressed at all and decided to lay punches on him as Chase keeps dodging and dodging.

"Give up" he requested Brick.

"Never do and never will" he replied back.

I realized that Brick was going a little too easy on him. Maybe he wasn't going to finish him just yet. Chase has a lot of stamina in him for dodging Brick's punches too quickly, but much to my excitement it died down after about 15 minutes or so. "Give up?" Brick was the one that now asked. Small sweat drops started forming on Chase's head on to his face as he tried to catch his breath. "How come you're not tired?" he demanded ignoring the question. Brick simply smirked.

"You'll see" he retorted mischievously.

I guess Chase didn't know that Brick was a Rowdyruff boy with super powers similar to my sisters and I. Without hesitation, Brick clasped his hands together and slowly takes them apart only to reveal a dark red energy orb. Is that some kind of new power? I thought in awe. I could guess that Blossom was thinking the same thing, but her eyes stared at Chase and back at the glowing red orb on Brick's hands. He began to fully take his hands apart leaving the orb on his right hand and threw it at Chase without hesitation, with such large that a human such as him can't escape from. I closed my eyes shut not watching what will happen next and prayed for Chase to be all right. Oh no I thought desperately then I turned my body on the other side as tears fall on my eyes when my mind suddenly thought of him being dead.

That was when I heard a large crash and I turned around to see what had happened, but as I did so I crashed on to the wall following with an 'ugh' sound. Lucky for me I didn't land face first. My back began to hurt so much while I have to force myself to stand up. When I finally succeeded, I limped to the spot where I was standing the last time. Dust, debris and smoke were everywhere. I used my super vision to look through the thick dirty fog. While doing that I found 3 familiar shadowy figures and made my way towards them. Please, please let them be okay… I tried to walk over to them until the smoke was clear for me to see, but much to my happiness, tears came out of my eyes once again and stuttered out a word, "B-blossom…"

(Buttercups POV)

After what happened in the gym on which I can't possibly want myself to remember. My friends and I went inside the cafeteria to eat lunch. I went where our usual spot was and found nobody on it. That's strange, usually my sisters always comes first. Sometimes, whenever the mayor tries to call us for any trouble. Every time we fight crime together, but this time they left me behind. Hmm…maybe something's wrong…

Alex: Hey BC, where are your sisters?

Crystal: Yea, this isn't the day where they come here late

I thought for a moment when I suddenly heard a large crash coming from the hallways.

Sara: Did you guys hear that?

Uh oh, my sisters might be in trouble I thought worryingly.

"Uhh…No…Will you guys stay here for a sec? I'll be gone for a while and I want you guys to do something for me."

"Ok what is it?" Alex asked curiously. I sighed.

"Ok when people go out through this door, I want you guys to block it till I get back, you got that?" I commanded to them while pointing to a door that led through the hallways. They all nodded.

Crystal: But why?

Me: No questions I gotta go

I gave them a hug then darted for the door leaving a lime green streak behind me. I arrived as fast as I could following the loud crash which led me to Blossom's Geography classroom. I was about to open the door when suddenly a hand came up to my shoulders. I jumped at the touch and turned around to sucker punch the guy on the face, but as I did my plan back fired. I ran my fist in to his face until he actually caught it. Nobody blocked my punch before, unless… I heard a snicker right beside him and saw that he has dirty blond hair and navy blue eyes. Boomer.

"Let me guess…" I lowered my fist down and said, "…Butch". He smirked and replied, "The one and only." I growled and said, "Whatever, what are you guys doing here anyways?"

Boomer was about to speak when Butch's hand cut him off.

Butch: Well, we heard a large crash which led us to this door and I thought it was some lady in distress, but when I got here I found a girl that is the least of my worries

Me: And what's that supposed to mean?

Butch: It means you're a ma—

Boomer: sorry to break up the fight but we have to go inside now guys

I ignored him and glared at Butch's forest green eyes while his bore into mine. Not till long, when I suddenly heard a familiar voice that said, "B-blossom"

It was Bubbles! Thank god she's alive! I forgot all about Butch and Boomer and happily opened the door, but as I did, I found Bubbles face which had a few bruises and her blond hair got tangled/messed up from all the debris. I frowned at that and used my vision to scan through the thick fog hoping to find my other sister Blossom. I gasped as I saw her coughing up blood while her arms were in defense mode. I examined at the person she's defending at and saw it was…Chase. Typical of her. He looked pretty messed up by the looks of it. I looked the other way and found Brick panting heavily. I turned around to Bubbles curiously/angrily. It's hard to keep my temper.

Me: What the hell happened here?

Bubbles: It…It's a long story BC

I then locked my target on to the red head. He's the one that did this! Before I had time to react, he unconsciously fell down to the floor with his brothers running up to help him. Blossom still coughed up blood, her hands down to her stomach trying to calm it down. Bubbles started to walk up to her and tried to help by rubbing her back and telling her soothing words, but that…only made it a bit worse.

(Blossom's POV)

It all happened so fast. I couldn't take it anymore. Still holding on to my hurtful stomach where Brick landed his energy orb. I couldn't help but think how he learned that. Surely, over the years he had changed and his appearance also, but little did I know about his super powers. The force on that orb made my stomach hurt savagely as if someone stabbed a cleaver in to it. I tried to force back tears coming from my eyes. It seriously hurts so much! Bubbles came over to try to calm it down by rubbing my back while telling me gentle words such as "Your gonna make it Blossom" or "Your stronger than this I know you are". I love Bubbles and I forever will and also…my sister Buttercup. What else should I say when she heard the large crash and went over here while she was upset about us. I still love her even though she's the dumbest sister on the planet, at times she could be smart, but is just too afraid to admit it. Moments later, when I couldn't take the pain anymore. I collapsed on the floor like Brick and my eyes slowly blacked out leaving my sisters to yell at me, "Blossom?"

(Brick's POV)

My eyes suddenly blinked as I tried to wake up from a white comfortable bed. I sat up and tried to identify my surroundings, as I did, I noticed that I was on a hospital bed. What the hell happened? Memories came flashing back to me really fast. "Ugh", I stammered while holding my head. That guy…he's interfering our mission. Our plans are now ruined because of him. There's no other choice but to eliminate him.

I looked at the window on the corner of the room and saw a constellation of stars and a full moon. I then quickly glanced at my red watch on my right hand. It said 11:11 p.m. (A/N: The wishing time…or so I heard :P) I sighed and let my legs fall on to the floor lazily. I grabbed my cap on the night stand and headed right for the door. That's when I heard a groan coming from the other side of the room. Curtains were around on that side and I saw a shadowy figure behind it. I curiously took precautionary steps towards it.

Once I did, I softly threw open the curtains and found the last person I wanted to see, Blossom. I gritted my teeth and thought maybe I should begin my plan right now. A smile creeped up to my lips when I suddenly heard her say, "Chase". I frowned at her upon hearing the guys name 'Chase' and without any second thoughts I sat beside her. Why am I even doing this?

My hand came up to try and stroke her silky auburn hair, but when I did she stood up in a matter of seconds and looked at me furiously.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"What? What's wrong with me stroking your hair?" I smirked at her.

"Well keep your hands to yourself please, I need to go back to my beauty sleep", she scowled while putting up the covers.

Pfft. Girls and their so called beauty sleep.

I began ready to leave when I suddenly heard her shudder. I glanced at her and sighed as I scooted close to her.

"Uhh Brick…?" she then asked me.

"Yea?" I answered her as I looked at her face. Some part of me wanted to hug her tightly and the other part of me wants to just get up and leave, but I did neither. Why was that?

"Im kinda cold-"

"Kinda?"

"Well a lot and can you-", a blush appeared on to her face.

"Scoot more closely to you?" I leaned my face close to hers. Her face reddened a little. Something about that makes her look cute…Oh look the thoughts again. Great.

"Umm…yea…" she finally let out.

"Ok then" I scooted more close as my body contacted from hers. She looked at me and smiled.

"Thanks Brick"

I guess she forgot the little fight that happened earlier. I examined at her stomach and saw that it was just fine. A low sound of relief escaped from my mouth. Weird. I hope she forgets though. She silently leaned her head on to my chest and drift off to sleep. I sighed again and tried to force back my arm from putting it around her shoulders, but I failed to do so. I began to heat myself up using my powers to warm her. Why am I even helping my enemy anyways? In just about 2 or 3 minutes, my eyes started to feel all droopy. Damn it Brick, don't fall asleep with your enemy! I took one last glance at Blossom's face and saw that her lips were quietly moving. I leaned close to her so I could hear it, but the only words I could hear were, "Aishiteru yo….Brick"

What the hell was that supposed to mean? Does that mean she hates me or what? A sad smile began forming up my lips. Whatever, I don't care about her anyways. All of a sudden, I heard a voice in my head.

"Then why are you helping her?"

"It doesn't matter"

"You know you like her"

"Shut up, I don't like her"

"Admit it"

I ignored the voice and in about 2 seconds I too drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**OMG! I think this chapter is too long...-_-' oh well as long as its good though... :) Tell me if you guys are confused or anything like that just let me know cuz when I showed this chap to a friend of mine she easily got confused...like literally...0.o Oh and if you see any grammar mistakes its cuz I was rushing things up a bit. I'm going to edit this Chap soon when I get the chance and you guys will see Chapter 6 soon enough...If I could make it...hopefully... R&R guys and thanks a lot once again! :D Goodbye for now! :) *rubs eyes***


	6. Ill never get that kiss

**Countdown: 526**

**Its been like a month since I updated a Chapter ever since I made Facebook Mystery Guy :S *begs for forgiveness* And so I made the 6th chapter of the story! :D Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything nor the PPGS! Maybe except Sims 3...**

* * *

~Next Day~

(Bubbles POV)

I sighed as I walked through the park while holding my light blue apple laptop by my side. Looking for a bench, I don't have any choice but to sit on a peaceful grassy area almost on the center of the park next to the fountain.

"I hope Blossom's all right" I said to myself as I sat down and open up my laptop. I was wearing my sky blue tank top while wearing a mini jean shorts that reached half way to my knees and my blue sneakers. I then began to play Sims 3 for no reason at all, but its really an addicting game and I always bring it with me whenever I'm bored.

My old family in the game was similar to my personal life, except some of their features are almost the same as my sisters, the professor and I. This time, I wanted to make my future life family. I clicked new game and began to make my own personal sim. After I finished, I made a boy sim as my husband. He has blue eyes like mine but darker and blonde hair….Wait a minute… When I was about to think about it, someone behind me stepped on something that made me jump. I quickly glanced back and saw…

"Oh, its just you Boomer"

He came out of the shadows and I saw he was wearing a striped blue collared shirt, brown colored shorts, and blue streak nike shoes.

"Hey Bubbles" he said as he waved at me "What are you doing here?" He then took a step closer to me, his hands inside his pockets.

"I was going to ask you the same thing" I told him raising my eyebrows as I carefully laid down my laptop, my game still on.

"Well…" He took another step. "I always come here on this spot whenever I'm bored or something that keeps bothering me".

"Such as?"

He stopped and thought for a moment.

"Umm…oh nothing" Before I could reply back, he sat beside me, the laptop bordering between us.

"What are you playing?" he questioned me as he looked at the front screen of my apple laptop.

"Uhh…w-well" I stammered and grabbed it while putting it on my lap.

"Hmm?"

"N-nothing"

My cheeks flushed a deep red, but… why am I even acting this way?

"Let me guess…" he scooted closet to me almost making physical contact. "Sims 3?"

I looked at him wide-eyed.

"H-how did you know?"

"Beginners luck?" I shrugged but nodded at him. He laid down on the grass and put his arms crossing on the back of his head staring at the clouds.

"Hey Bubbles, can I ask you a question?" He asked me still staring at the clouds.

"Sure"

"Do you… have a boyfriend?" he said as he slightly hesitated on each word.

"Well… I have a crush on someone" I answered quietly. Why am I telling him this?

He flicked his gaze at the clouds to me and asked "Who?"

"Chase…" I mumbled out.

"Oh….ok…" he frowned at me and turned his eyes on the clouds again.

"But he doesn't like me…" I wanted to cry, but I didn't want to since Boomer's here.

"Why?"

I stopped.  
"Why are you even asking me this? Are you even interested?"

"Well….yes"

"Why?"

"….I just…" he sighed, but answered "Don't worry…your whole life seems so interesting to me…"

"Oh…o-ok" I said as a blush creeped on my face. Did he actually just said that? Boomer the rowdy ruff boy? My enemy?

I ignored the thought and told him the story about Chase and I in Kindergarten to High School, and also about how Chase asked Blossom to the Valentine's Dance instead of me. That part almost made me cry.

Boomer saw my reaction and put his arms around my shoulders that somehow made me feel comfortable.

"Don't worry Bubbles…" he told me gently, "I'm here for you"

I looked at him as if he was crazy, but as I did, a genuine smile replaced his lips, not that ridiculous signature smirk he wore anymore.

"T-thank you Boomer" I stammered uneasy of what feeling I'm getting, but smiled back at him.

"No problem Bubbles"

There was a moment of silence at that moment, but then he stood up and stretched saying he has to go before his brothers get mad.

I nodded slightly, but I missed his arms around my shoulder and wished he did longer than before which made me comfortable during the process. And also…. Maybe a kiss goodbye?

Snap out of it Bubbles! I thought to myself. Your crazy… why would Boomer want that?... _He did it to you before_… my conscious started to tell me.

"Bye Bubbles see ya later" he told me and that he took off. I sighed, but still wished that he really kissed me good bye. Something wet was on my face and I wiped it away. That's when I realized I was crying, but ignored it and once again found myself playing Sims 3 again. Once I finished making my male sim, I tried to find a name for it. Mike? Chris? Jason? Owen? Ethan?... Chase?...no not him, I'm over him…Let's see…. B-boomer?

On second thought, he does look a lot like him. I looked around to see if anyone was spying up on me. Nobody.

I started typing his first and last name, and made two other baby siblings that are twins except their both girl and boy. They have similar eyes and hair as Boomer and I. When I finished, I built a house for the four of us and made my sim cook food for my family.

I really wished this happened I thought out loud.

"Bubbles?"

I looked behind me and there he was…my future husband…maybe…. The thought of putting his name…I don't know why….

"Oh Boomer? I thought you went home?"

"I did, but my brothers and that stupid monkey wasn't home, so I decided to come back here again or… you don't want me here?" His face was so close to mine that his sweet breath brushed my lips.

"No its okay"

He sat at the spot where he was before, but this time he actually made physical contact next to me which made me nervous.

"Hey Bubbles, were you crying?" He asked me.

"What?"

I touched my eyes and sure enough there was tears hanging on it. Suddenly, Boomer wiped it away using the back of his hands and… kissed my cheek lightly that made my heart skip a beat.

"I'm sorry Bubbles... I just cant stand you being all sad like that" And that he hugged me causing me to hug him back.

I finally found him…. The right one….

"Thank you Boomer" I said and laid my head on his shoulder.

For what seems like an eternity, we broke off and gazed at each others eyes for a moment. He leaned in on my face as I did to his, but then…

"Hey Boomer!"

We quickly turned around as my face turned all red. I heard Boomer curse, but I giggled quietly at him.

"Oh hey Mike"

Mike was wearing a white hood, baggy pants, and black and white nikes while he was holding a basketball by his side. He has brown shaggy hair and blue eyes.

"Have you seen Butch? He needs to settle a score with me" He told Boomer.

"No when I came home, he wasn't there even Brick"

"Oh… then can you play basketball with me or…. You wanted to finish something with your girlfriend there?" He pointed out.

Boomer and I blushed, but he answered "No she's not my girlfriend, but I can still play basketball with you"

"Oh…okay Ill be right over there" he pointed at a basketball court over the park.

"Okay, you go on ahead, Ill be right back with you" Boomer told him.

Mike nodded, and looked at me then winked as soon as he left.

"Whos he? I haven't seen him in any of my classes." I asked Boomer.

"Ha because he's already attending his first year of college" He chuckled. Wow Butch befriending a college guy.

"Well anyways, are you going to be okay when I left?"

"Its okay, just go ahead" I told him. He smiled that smile again and took off leaving me behind.

I took a deep breath then sighed. I'll never get that kiss I thought to myself.

* * *

**I was going to make them kiss, but then an idea came to my head. To not make them kiss. Yea you proably hate me for it. :P Okay, this chapter took longer than I expected and this is my attempt to make a BoomerXBubbles fanfic. Thanks for reading this chapter and my next one will probably come up as ButtercupXButch, I dont know. 7th Chapter of this story will come up soon! So C ya Latr! And also the 5th Chapter of Facebook Mystery Guy might come up somewhere on April or May and the 3rd Chapter of The Unexpected. Good bye peeps! :D **


End file.
